What will beWill be Right?
by xxbrokenbass
Summary: Living a normal mundane life in the parallel universe, Rose is shocked to see The Tardis in the middle of the road one day while stuck in traffic… but just why is the doctor here?


**What will be...Will be Right?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a dime...nor do I claim to... Not Sting, Not Rose or The Doctor...until I steal the Tardis at anyrate

**Notes:** Dedicated to me Mum...a Mahoosive Police fan :), Enjoy and R&R please xxx

Safe in her parallel universe...Rose Tyler was stuck... she was currently in traffic...and waiting so that her car could slowly dribble along with the rest of the crowd...and then come to a stop almost as soon as she got started...Monday mornings were the worst!...Her silver Ford Focus moved on slowly...annoyed at not getting anywhere Rose decided to turn the radio on... she didn't normally have the radio on in the car...namely because there wasn't normally anything worth listening to... still even crappy local radio was better then listening to people yelling obscenities at each other for no real reason through unwound windows and looking at a sea of beeping cars... 

"Monday Mornings suck..."

Apparently it was 80s Day according to the radio station...basically it was just another excuse to play cheesey music and provide pointless chatter amongst a "greatest" playlist...Still...Rose drove forward... paying little attention to the radio...life after the Doctor had become surprisingly normal...despite the fact she worked at Torchwood...life was good, Rose had met some good friends, her and Mickey still knew each other... Her parents Jackie and Pete were together and doing well, especially considering they everything on so little sleep... thanks to their new arrival- baby Layla... even though life was good...it didn't stop Rose from thinking about the doctor though...no matter what day it was or where she was or whatever she was doing...she always thought about the Doctor...

The radio DJ announced that Sting and The Police were the best ever New Wave band to come out of the 80s...with the highest continuing success next to Blondie...

While Rose could to admit to loving The Police and Sting... she doubted they were the best ever... however when the DJ played her favourite Police song she reckoned she could forgive the DJ for his inaccuracies as she turned up the radio...

As it played she found herself relating the song to the Doctor as the words entered her mind and swirled around her head...

_Though I've tried before to tell him _

_Of the feelings I have for him in my heart _

_Every time that I come near him _

_I just lose my nerve _

_As I've done from the start _

Tapping to the tune absent mindedly on her steering wheel...Rose couldn't but smiling...she had this song as her and the Doctors theme tune...

_Every little thing he does is magic _

_Everything he does just turns me on _

_Even though my life before was tragic _

_Now I know my love for him goes on _

It was all Rose could do to stop herself from dancing to the song there and then right in her car...so she settled for beaming a wide smile as kept a vague eye on the solid traffic ahead of her...

_Do I have to tell the story _

_Of a thousand rainy days since we first met _

_Its a big enough umbrella _

_But its always me that ends up getting wet _

Driving forward into the space ahead of her ...her smile didn't waver... yes it was a cheesey song...but it was also true...at least to her it was...

_Every little thing he does is magic _

_Everything he does just turns me on _

_Even though my life before was tragic _

_Now I know my love for him goes on_

_I resolve to call him up a thousand times a day _

_And ask her if he'll marry me in some old fashioned way _

_But my silent fears have gripped me _

_Long before I reach the phone _

_Long before my tongue has tripped me _

_Must I always be alone?_

Sighing Rose sang the last part of the song in hushed tones...

_Every little thing he does is magic _

_Everything he does just turns me on _

_Even though my life before was tragic _

_Now I know my love for him goes on _

"Rose? Rose! Can you hear me?"

It was coming from the radio...

"What?...Doctor is that you?"

"Look...I haven't got long... we need to talk..."

With that the radio crackled off...

_Well that was strange..._

Rose carried on driving the traffic had begun to move...driving further down the bendy road...she saw it...

The Tardis.

What was going on?!


End file.
